Modern concepts of integrated operations of submarine and surface fleet units require significant improvements in communications capability with submersibles. It is well known that communications with submarines is improved at greater depths if extremely low frequencies (ELF) are used. The flexibility of using very low frequencies and extremely low frequencies is greatly restricted by available transmitting antennas, particularly when these are on platforms or at locations which have the potential of remaining undetected until the start of a transmission and of surviving energy attack throughout the period of transmission.